Reality
by fjudy
Summary: Le onzième os pour trente baisers mais je le poste séparément à cause du rating. Casey veut faire tout le ménage pour faire plaisir à sa mère, mais alors qu'ils sont seuls Derek ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.


**Titre :** Reality  
**Auteur :** fjudy  
** Couple : **Derek et Casey  
** Fandom :** Derek (life with Derek)  
** Rating : **NC-17  
** Thème :** 6 Entre le rêve et la réalité  
**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
**Note : **c'est mon premier lemon, j'avais envie d'essayer, il est un peu timide à mon avis.

Casey se fatiguait à faire le ménage ce jour là, c'était l'anniversaire de sa mère et elle était déterminée à faire une surprise à Nora. En nettoyant de font en comble la totalité des pièces communes de la maison. George avait mené Nora au restaurant pour cette occasion si particulière. Une fois de plus Derek l'avait agacé, il s'était moqué d'elle car elle était en sueur et qu'elle se démenait pour finir à temps. Il n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt pour l'aider, à ça non, il était en incapable. Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir abandonnée, Lizzie avait une compétition, Edwin était chez sa petite amie, Marti chez sa mère.

Tandis que Casey terminait de ranger la vaisselle dans la cuisine, quelqu'un lui mit des écouteurs sur les oreilles, elle put entendre son slow favori : « reality », surprise elle se retourna, c'était Derek qui lui avait mit ce casque sur les oreilles. Il lui souriait, son expression ainsi que les gestes qu'il fit l'invitaient clairement à danser. Il lui ôta les assiettes qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Mais que lui prenait-il ?

Regrettait-il de s'être montrer méchant tout à l'heure en refusant de lui donner un coup de main? Cependant Casey ne se fit pas prier. L'expression et le sourire du jeune homme la firent fondre. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Derek et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sentit les bras de Derek encercler sa taille. Prisonnière, son cœur battait à la chamade elle trouvait ce geste si romantique, il savait pertinemment qu'elle adorait ce film français des années 80 il râlait souvent quand elle le visionnait en boucle les après-midi de pluie où elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

— En version originale sous titrée en plus ! protestait-il. Et il venait de lui rejouer en direct sa scène préférée.

Casey profita de ce moment de proximité. C'était le genre d'instant durant lesquels on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite, mais ou l'on sent son ventre se tordre dans tout les sens, son cœur battre à une vitesse folle, on se demande comment les jambes arrivent encore à nous porter. Elle était si bien dans ses bras qu'elle en oublia tout le reste.

Mais la chanson se termina, il s'éloigna d'elle, elle eu froid tout d'un coup. Cependant cette sensation désagréable ne dura pas longtemps, déjà il lui prenait la main, l'entrainant au premier étage, sur le palier il lui caressa le visage, il l'embrassa doucement, il l'embrassa langoureusement, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Casey ne savait plus, où elle était, qui elle était, tout ce quelle savait c'est qu'elle souhaitait que ce moment dure toujours, comment avait elle pu vivre avant de connaître un tel instant si intense.

Mon dieu mais c'était avec Derek quelle vivait ça !

Elle le repoussa, le regarda dans les yeux, le visage de Derek exprimait clairement le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle, elle essaya d'imaginer de quoi elle avait l'air avec les yeux brillant, les joues rouges d'excitation et les lèvres gonflés par les baisers. Elle eut bientôt sa réponse lorsqu'il lui susurra à l'oreille combien il la trouvait belle en cet instant. Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse et se serra contre lui. Si on lui avait dit ce matin qu'elle échangerait des baisers passionnés avec Derek elle ne l'aurait pas cru. La chanson résonnait toujours dans sa tête. Tandis que le jeune homme continuait d'embrasser chaque partie de son visage et de son cou.

Il l'attira dans sa chambre, la prenant par la main, Casey malgré son appréhension se laissa allonger sur le lit du jeune homme, il l'abandonna un instant pour aller mettre un cd, qui n'était autre que la même chanson qui les avait réuni un peu plus tôt.

Il revint près d'elle et lui tendit les bras pour l'attirer à nouveau vers son corps, elle avait peur, de ce qui allait arriver, pourtant elle était prête à tout.

— Mais tu trembles, constata le jeune homme, Casey si tu ne veux pas continuer il faut qu'on s'arrête maintenant, la supplia-t-il.

Pour toute réponse elle captura à nouveau sa bouche, elle pu voir dans le regard de Derek une étincelle de satisfaction, elle ne se demandait pas si elle était entrain de faire une bêtise. Elle ne pensait pas au lendemain, ce qui lui importait c'était qu'elle allait faire l'amour avec Derek ici et maintenant.

Elle n'aurait pas soupçonné que jeune homme puisse être aussi timide, il n'osait pas la toucher, elle en avait tellement envie pourtant. C'est elle, alors, qui prit l'initiative, elle saisi la main du jeune homme et la posa sur sa poitrine. Ils continuèrent ainsi, lui à la caresser et elle l'embrasser les bras autour du cou du garçon. Finalement Derek s'éloigna d'elle pour ôter son teeshirt, Casey profitant de cet instant d'éloignement, en profita pour lui demander de fermer les volets, elle était encore bien trop intimidée pour se montrer à la lumière crue du jour. Derek s'exécuta, puis elle entendit qu'il fouillait dans un tiroir, elle comprit bien vite ce qu'il y cherchait, durant cette séparation elle leva elle aussi ses vêtement et lorsque Derek la rejoignit, elle était entièrement nue, elle l'entendit gémir lorsqu'il la toucha à nouveau, elle entreprit de finir de le déshabiller, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, hésitants, comprenant l'importance de l'acte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre. Casey pouvait désormais mesurer le désir que le jeune homme avait pour elle. Enfin Derek s'éloigna encore une fois d'elle, Casey comprit qu'il enfilait le préservatif qu'il avait cherché un peu plus tôt dans ses affaires. Maintenant elle se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle n'en avait pas envie, elle étouffa un cri lorsqu'il la pénétra.

Dans la pénombre la plus totale, Casey se laissait aller dans les bras de ce garçon qui était devenu son amant, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer désormais, cela faisait longtemps que le disque était terminé.

Derek se réveilla en sursaut, ses volets étaient grands ouverts, il entendit le bruit désagréable de l'aspirateur, les souvenirs de la matinée lui revinrent en mémoire, Casey faisait le ménage pour faire une surprise à sa mère.

Il saisit son casque et son mp3, il chercha un certain morceau datant du début des années 80, et alla retrouver la fille de ses rêves pour qu'ils deviennent réalité...


End file.
